Caught his eye
by Alita258
Summary: "...the boy who lived will be in attendance...Maybe you'll catch his eye" HG 100 drabbles mainly but it's not a rule.
1. Caught his eye

**Caught his eye (Prompt: Fun) **

Title: Caught his eye

Rating: G

Paring: Harry/Ginny

Words: 100

A/N: I don't really write (I'm too lazy), I'm more of a reader but I had this idea and I week left before I enter college, so I have lots of free time in my hands :D Please, don't be afraid to criticize. Also, written for the hpgw100 community in LiveJournal.

* * *

"I told you, **I'M NOT GOING!"**

"Come on Gin, you might even enjoy yourself"

"Spending my Friday night at a Ministry Function is definitely not my idea of _fun_" Ginny said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Okay, Plan B_

"I heard the boy who lived will be in attendance"

Ginny smirked "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, and who knows? Maybe you'll catch his eye"

"He's married"

"After seeing you he might dump her, I know I would" He winked at her.

She laughed, took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"He better not, Potter" Ginevra Potter whispered in his ear.

* * *

A/N: The title is because Ginny already caught Harry's eye. I hope it's not too confusing. And I can't believe I wrote assistance instead of attendance, I was thinking in Spanish, wrong thing to do.


	2. A Free 12 Red Roses Bouquet Uncut versio

**Title:** A Free 12 Red Roses Bouquet  
**Rating: **G  
**Paring:** Harry/Ginny  
**Words: **121  
**A/N: **Well, I broke my head thinking something for this week's prompt in hpgw100...Not really, but I messed up :S I kind of thought the prompt was Valentine's Day, don't ask me why. But I already wrote it so I may as well publish it. There is this version and the cut one. I like this one better. I'll upload the cut version too.

* * *

"…WWN wishes all the lovesick fools a very happy, commercial and corny Valentine's Day!"

When Harry arrived home, a 12 Red Roses Bouquet in his left hand and a big smile in his face, he found his better half laughing hysterically at the radio. Hiding the bouquet and sending her a grin, he asked Ginny what was so funny. Apparently, there had been a contest in WWN. Send the cheesiest phrase you could think of and you'll win yourself a free bouquet for your love.

"But the worst one was from someone nicknamed The Thunder Boy! _Hair red as the bricks of our love nest?_ Thanks God you're not that cheap"

"…"

"Harry, are you alright? You look a little pale."

* * *

**A/N:** I hardly doubt Ginny is too much into V's Day. Criticism is appreciated. Tear it to pieces!


	3. A Free 12 Red Roses Bouquet Cut version

**Title:** A Free 12 Red Roses Bouquet  
**Rating:** G  
**Paring: **Harry/Ginny  
**Words:** 100  
**A/N:** Still can't believe I messed up!

* * *

When Harry arrived home, a 12 Red Roses Bouquet in his left hand, he found his better half laughing hysterically at the radio. Hiding the bouquet and sending her a grin, he asked Ginny what was so funny. Apparently, there had been a contest in WWN. Send the cheesiest phrase you could think of and you'll win yourself a free bouquet for your love.

"But the worst one was from someone nicknamed The Thunder Boy! _Hair red as the bricks of our love nest?_ Thank God you're not that cheap!"

"…"

"Harry, are you alright? You look a little pale."


	4. Vapor trail

**Vapor trail (Prompt: Up)**

**Title:** Vapor Trail  
**Rating: **K  
**Paring:** Harry/Ginny  
**Words: **100  
**A/N: **Finally! Thanks to stmargarets for the inspiration, even if it took ages for me to wrap it up.

* * *

"Look Harry, there's an airplane writing something in the sky!"

_¡ʎuuıƃ noʎ ǝʌo__ן__ ı_

Harry groaned internally. Maybe having Mr. Weasley pilot the plane wasn't such a bright idea…

"Well, I know there are a lot of ways to express my love for you, but I wanted to be original and tell you upside down" He quickly said, trying to salvage the situation. It took Ginny three seconds before she jumped him. Several happy minutes later, something else was written in the sky.

_¡sǝzǝǝɥʍ pɹɐzıʍ ,sʎǝ__ן__sɐǝʍ uı ǝƃɐssǝɯ uʍo ɹnoʎ ɹǝpɹo_

…and having George be the copilot_ definitely _wasn't one.


End file.
